1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a face grating, and more particularly, to a face grating having panels hard to remove from the outside of a window, while being removed relatively easily from the inside of the window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of face gratings in the prior art are of fixed type. On the other hand, there is proposed recently a monolithic aluminum alloy face grating having longitudinal and horizontal main elements fixed to an outer frame. This face grating has anchor fittings on the inside of an outer frame portion for mounting the face grating to a window frame sash by anchoring the fittings to a bearer portion formed on the window frame sash.
The above face grating is hard to remove from the outside and therefore preferable for prevention of crimes, whereas it is removed easily from the inside by unanchoring the above fittings from the bearer portion of the window frame sash in emergencies such as a fire or other disaster.
In spite of the advantages as described above, since the above face grating in the prior art for prevention of crimes and escaping in emergencies is of a monolithic type, and heavyweight as a whole, a complicated mounting is required. Further, since the anchor fittings on the grating side, together with the bearer portions on the window frame sash side, bear the weight of the face grating, the breakage of the face grating occurs easily.
On the other hand, a complicated structure is required for reinforcement of face grating portions anchored to the window frame sash, resulting in an increase in cost.